Talk:Smile Dog
This is equally funny, heartbreaking, and scary. One of my all time faves. 8/10 cause some of the pictures ruin it for me. They're almost always either too dumb and funny or scary. ~Kira (talk) 21:17, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I think I found something in my inbox. Volkoronado 15:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god! It's Charlie! AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 18:22, October 26, 2011 This is probally just me being paranoid but whenever I look at the original smile dog I start feeling really hot. Reaper1337 23:38, November 17, 2011 Added signatures to above two posts. -- BlittleMcNilsen 05:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Did anyone noticer the troll face in the gray area Ummm... Am I really the only one who finds this pasta incredibly lulzy? Weirdowithcoffee 00:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Oh my god! My dreams feel violated.Admiralsakaruchi 22:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I mentioned before that the most well-known version of smile.dog (the red one) is basically a collag e. Well, I finally found the image that shows the images that were used to create it. Furbearingbrick 16:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't the most popularly known image of smiledog be the actual smile.jpg? (The husky dog with the red hand on the side. Usually shown as a photograph with bloody fingerpritns on it.) I do have to say, I never thought the red photo looked real or creepy in any sense, as opposed to the actual smiledog. Mr. Pengy 01:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) The /x/ post is a little harsh, but yeah, I didn't really understand what was supposed to be scary about this. The whole thing relied on nothing a vaguely creepy dog that gives you nightmares of...the same dog, doing nothing but telling you to picspam people with it. That's...literally nothing. Even the story itself seems to go out of its way to explain to you that there isn't really any conflict in it.Neo Bahamut 06:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) What is it with the fake red hued one? I mean it's an awesome creepypasta but it's kinda lulzy, like Weirdowithcoffee said. I actually am more scared of the fake one because it looks more like an alien hybrid than the real one, just looks like a devil dog. But anyway, I rate it 10/10 Rainbow Swagg 00:10, July 17, 2012 (UT C)Rainbow Swagg How I Stop Being Afraid of Smile.jpg First, I fear him because I saw his face all of the sudden on the computer screen when I was alone in the dark hallway where my desktop stood. After a long time, I finally got a netbook, I was searching creepypasta fanarts (that's how I learned Jeff, BEN, Slenderman, etc) then I saw him again. But after a while, I got used to him. Now I draw him and shared my artworks with a few friends. And that's how my fear of Smile.jpg is gone. Now, I even have his pic for my wallpaper. Also, he's the reasson why I could sleep at night (lol, I'm weird)Markdraco12 04:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Am i the only one here who thinks smile dog is cute? Am i the only one here who thinks smile dog is cute? I think he's cute too! ~pruzel Smiledog ain't a threat now slenderman, Mothman, Jeff the killer and the rake are considered to be a serious threat while smile dog is just a made up myth because there's no possible way that a siberian Husky with a devil smile be dangerous, Come on people can break its neck or shoot at it because it's just a plain dog ^_^ Dan67 (talk) 21:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Honestly when I saw the thing of smile dog I was really scared...XR0YALx (talk) 21:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Lock? Good media to add: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxkomjanmPg It was locked because it was getting vandalized too much. Also, please sign your posts. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 00:36, December 5, 2012 (UTC) The Original Picture is too cute to be creepy Wait, wait.... Is it just me or is anyone else going to be all like: "Awh, how cute!" when they see a dog smiling like that looking at you? "I was just enjoying the show... Then I got shot in the head." (talk) 09:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I never had mental defects and i looked at the image for like an hour. Does anyone notice where it says "Po" in the digitaly enhanced photo? (~SkInShReDdEr19~) Score 7.6/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 21:31, July 3, 2013 (UTC)